Evil Spirit of the Ring
This is the script of Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! (Previously <1:53>) (Opening) (The more confident, stronger Yugi, the persona who only reveals himself in a duel, the fusion being, Frankie Takanuva, and a more sinister version of Bakura face each other across a tree stump surrounded by shadowy darkness, while Team Monster Ever After, Tristan, Téa, and Joey lie unconscious on the ground. For a moment, both are silent.) Yugi (Yami): Bakura, what have you done? Why have you taken us to the Shadow Realm? (Quite different from Yugi's quiet friend from school, Bakura's alter-ego snickers malevolently.) Yami Bakura: Hmhmhmhm. Bakura! Bakura's no longer *here*. Yugi (Yami): If you're not Bakura then who are you! Yami Bakura: I am a thief and a stealer of souls... (As he speaks, we glimpse a vision of seven objects, each made of gold, including Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and the golden ring that has appeared around Bakura's neck.) Yami Bakura: ...And I have done terrible things in my quest to possess the Millennium Items! You *do* remember the legends, don't you? (The other Yugi's eyes widen; he does remember, and this is not a good thing. The Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck shimmers with an inner light.) Yami Bakura: 'Whosoever wields all seven Millennium Items will possess power unimaginable!' And before I'm done with you, your Millennium Puzzle will be mine! (The other Yugi puts a hand to the Millennium Puzzle protectively.) Yugi (Yami): That's not going to happen, *whoever* you are. Frankie Takanuva: And we'll be here to help you win. Yami Bakura: Then let the shadow game begin! (The three duelists start with 2000 lifepoints; the tree stump has a game board for each of them.) Yami Bakura: The first move is yours. Yugi (Yami): And my first card, the Cyber Commander, Tristan's favorite. Commander 750/750/L2/dark (A miniature of the Cyber Commander appears standing on the card placed on the table in faceup defense mode; but the little soldier looks very familiar-- it's Tristan, wearing the costume and carrying the gun of the Cyber Commander!) Yugi (Yami): *Tristan?!* Tristan/Cyber Commander: Huh? What a weird dream! (Tristan looks at the rifle cradled in his arms, then around at the field.) Tristan/Cyber Commander: Huh? Where am I? What's goin' on here? Waaugh! (He just turned around; he stands about as tall as one of Yugi's hands.) Frankie Takanuva: What's going on here, Yugi? Yugi (Yami): Bakura must've used his Millennium Ring to capture Tristan's soul within his favorite card! Yami Bakura: Heheheh. Who's your little friend, Yugi? He *looks* pretty tough, but can he deal with *this*! The White Magical Hat! Magical Hat 1000/700/L3/light Yami Bakura: Attack! (At the sight of Bakura's monster, Tristan is freaking out.) Tristan/Cyber Commander: Oh, man..! I must still be dreaming! (The White Magical Hat charges Tristan; for a guy in a top hat and a monocle, he's pretty scary.) Tristan/Cyber Commander: Yeah, that's it. This is all just a really bad-- haaa-aaghh! (The White Magical Hat has punched Tristan, and he disappears in a flash of red light.) Yugi (Yami) and the others: No, Tristan!! (And the other Bakura is quite enjoying this.) Yami Bakura: Hmhmhmhm. Ah, looks like that card's been *defeated*, and your poor friend's soul was trapped within it. Yugi (Yami): *Where is he*?! Frankie Takanuva: What've you done with Tristan?! Yami Bakura: Your friend is gone, on his way to the discard pile-- or the *graveyard* as we call it in Duel Monsters. Yugi (Yami): It can't be...! Tristan can't be... *gone*... (Over on the ground, the body of Tristan is still unconscious and cold...) (Tristan, still in the garb of the Cyber Commander, wanders through a neverending graveyard, dank and misty with headstones and crosses as far as the eye can see.) Tristan/Cyber Commander: *Man*, this place is creeping me out big-time. But how'd I *get* here? I remember being attacked, and then, next thing I know I'm wandering around this graveyard. Huh? What's this...? (He walks over to a tombstone and brushes off the dust. It reads "TRISTAN TAYLOR".) Tristan/Cyber Commander: No...! According to this tombstone, I'm *dead*!! But this can't be...!!! Yugi (Yami): Rrrrgh...! Yami Bakura: Hmhmhmhm. When you duel in the Shadow Realm, the stakes are always higher, Yugi! You made a sloppy move, and now your friend-- he paid for it with his very soul! *Now*, which of your friends will you sacrifice next? Frankie Takanuva: We'll take your turn, Yugi. We summon Robecca Steam in attack mode! (Yugi grits his teeth and looks at his hand. It contains Breath of Light, Flame Swordsman, Skull Stalker {&}, Meotoko {&}, and Kagemusha of the Blue Flame.) Yugi (think): I'd *avoid* using the cards that have my friends' souls trapped in them if I could, but to *save* my friends, I have to win. And I only have one card that can beat his White Magical Hat! (aloud) Joey's favorite card-- the Flame Swordsman! Swordsman 1800/1600/L5/fire (The card glows, and Joey appears, wearing a huge helmet, orange-lacquered battle armor, and the rest of the gear of the Flame Swordsman, including a big, shimmering orange sword in his hand. He looks resolute, then surprised.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: Hey... what gives? Hey Yugi, y- GAAAAAAHHH!! What the?! You're a giant! Oh man, I've finally cracked... Yugi (Yami): Joey, *listen* to me. Your soul has been sealed inside your favorite card; <6:00> you've *become* the Flame Swordsman! Joey/Flame Swordsman: I'm the *WHO*?! Yugi (Yami): If I don't win this duel, we can't restore you to normal, but if you're defeated in this battle, you'll be carried off to the Card Graveyard just like Tristan was! Joey/Flame Swordsman (whimpers): *Graveyard*?! Yugi (Yami): In order for me to win this duel, restore you all back to your bodies, *and* get us out of the Shadow Realm, I'm going to need your help. (Joey smiles; if his friend needs him, that's all the motivation he needs.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: You want my help, you got my help! Yugi (Yami): Are you sure you're okay? Joey/Flame Swordsman: *Okay*? I figure I lost my mind, but I'm gonna go with it. *Now*, who wants a beatin', huh? (turns around) Aaagh! Giant Bakura? Now I *know* I'm nuts; I'm like six inches tall, wearin' a dress, about to fight my giant friend? Yugi (Yami): That's not really Bakura. An evil spirit from his Millennium Ring has taken him over. Joey/Flame Swordsman: We-e-ell! I have no idea what you're talkin' about, so here goes nothin'. (charges) Haaaaaaaaahhhhh!! Say goodbye to the cat in the hat! (Joey slashes and the White Magical Hat evaporates. Bakura's lifepoints fall to 1200, and he doesn't look happy about it.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: *Whoa*, man! I did it, Yugi! Now what? Yugi (Yami): Now it's *his* turn. (Bakura's lifepoints now stand at 1200, Yugi's at 2000.) <7:00> Yami Bakura: Rrrgh, your little Swordsman got lucky last time, Yugi; but not *this* time! (Bakura slaps down a monster card-- in facedown defense position.) Yugi (Yami): Uh? Why'd he play that *facedown*? Joey/Flame Swordsman: 'Cause he's afraid a' what Joey the Swordsman'll do to it! Yugi (Yami): Hang on, Joey, it could be a trap. Joey/Flame Swordsman: I'm goin' in. Yugi (Yami): Wa-a-a-i-it!! Joey/Flame Swordsman: Haaaaahhh! (Bakura's card flips.) Jar 700/600/L2/earth (The Morphing Jar's face extends from the card with a squeal. Joey slices it right down the middle, yelling something unintelligible.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: Huhsaaaaahh-chak! (The card anticlimactically falls back onto the table.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: Ta-da! Yami Bakura: What a dolt. Yugi (Yami): It was a *Morphing Jar*! Joey/Flame Swordsman: Huh? A Morphin' Jar? Did I screw up? Yugi (Yami): When a Morphing Jar is attacked, all cards in *both* players' hands go to the graveyard. We're just really lucky I didn't have *Téa's* soul card in my hand right now. (Joey's immediately humbled.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: Whoa. *Sorry*, Yuge! (Yugi grimly folds his hand and places it on the graveyard pile and draws a new one. Bakura does the same, watching Yugi's face as he sees his new hand. Yugi's cards are: Dark Magician, Happy Lover, The Furious Sea King {&}, Kageningen {&}, and one other normal monster, unidentifiable from the small portion we see of the card.) Yugi (think): Ah! The Dark Magician! He's *my* favorite card! But is it also my *soul card*? What happens when I play it? (Bakura chuckles, as though he already knows what Yugi has just drawn. He plays his cards in rhythm with his words.) Yami Bakura: Hmhmhmhm. <8:00> With a new hand... (facedown monster) comes a whole new perspective. The game... (facedown card) ever-shifting. New dangers surround every turn. Yugi (think): He's trying to freak me out. But I can't figure out what he's *up* to. I'm just going to have to risk playing... Magician 2500/2100/L7/dark Yugi (Yami): The Dark Magician! (The card glows... and when the mighty spellcaster appears, he's a few feet shorter than usual. Yugi himself is wearing the armor and carrying the staff of the Dark Magician.) Yugi/Dark Magician: Ah...! Huh? Yami: And I'll play a card that lets me *revive* monsters from the graveyard-- Reborn the Monster! (Usually known as "Monster Reborn". Atop this card, Tristan the Cyber Commander reappears.) Tristan/Cyber Commander: Huh? What the?! *Joey*? *Yugi*? You guys dreamin' this too? Joey/Flame Swordsman: Nah, this ain't no dream, Tristan; this is just me goin' insane. 'S all one big delusion. Tristan/Cyber Commander: Huh? Yugi/Dark Magician: ...But just one second ago I was up *there*. Tristan/Cyber Commander: Yeah... if you're down *here*-- who's that up there? (All three of them turn to look up at the duelist who played them.) Yugi/Dark Magician: I don't know. Yami: *Don't* you? Yugi/Dark Magician: Ah... well I *have* noticed that sometimes, when I duel, it feels as if someone is *guiding me*. (The more confident Yugi smiles approvingly, and nods.) Yami: Hmm. <9:00> Yugi/Dark Magician: A-and sometimes it's like I can hear a strong voice calling out to me from my Millennium Puzzle. An ancient, powerful voice. Joey/Flame Swordsman: Huh...? Tristan/Cyber Commander: Really? Yugi/Dark Magician: I'm not sure what it's all about, guys, but I'm pretty sure we can trust him-- *whoever* he is. Joey/Flame Swordsman: Hey; if the big guy is okay in *your* book, then he's okay by *me*. Tristan/Cyber Commander: Yeah. Yugi/Dark Magician: So *now* what? Tristan/Cyber Commander: Maybe we should try and find Téa. Yugi/Dark Magician: She must still be in the deck. Joey/Flame Swordsman: Then we should try an' win this thing before her card gets played. Yugi/Dark Magician: Good idea. Joey/Flame Swordsman: I'm gonna bash me some Bakura...! Yugi/Dark Magician: Hang on, Joey, *I* was just played, so *I* have to move. Dark Magic Attack! (Yugi attacks, and everything turns its opposite color for a split second; Bakura's facedown monster flips, and it's--) Yugi/Dark Magician: No! Another Morphing Jar! (And Yugi's attack destroys it.) Yami Bakura: Hmhmhmhm. We'll have to send all the cards in our hands to the graveyard again. (The other Yugi, the duelist, places his hand in the graveyard pile.) Yugi/Dark Magician (to Yami): I'm sorry. Joey/Flame Swordsman: 'S okay, man, I did the same thing. (The duelist Yugi re-draws his hand, and his fifth card is--) Yami: Ugh! No! The Magician of Faith! Yami Bakura: Hmm; isn't that *Téa's* favorite card? Do you suppose that her mortal soul is trapped within it? <10:00> Hmmm, I wonder? Maybe you should *play* it and *find out*! But then again... (places a facedown monster) You don't know what I'm laying here, so you might be putting her in danger! A dilemma. And while you decide, I'll just activate this trap card-- (The duelist Yugi sees the card and reacts with alarm.) Yami: No! Yami Bakura: "Just Desserts"! (The trap card generates a ghostly hand that reaches for the duelist Yugi and grips his face, shocking him; his lifepoints fall from 2000 to 500 in one blast.) Yami Bakura: I think you'll find it will help you come to *grips* with your present situation. (The spectral hand releases his face, and duelist Yugi hunches over, badly shaking, a hand to his chest.) Yami Bakura: Hmhm. "Just Desserts" takes five hundred points from each of your monsters on the field. And you'll feel like each and every point has been ripped from your beating heart! Tristan/Cyber Commander: Big Yugi! Are you okay? (He's still clearly in a lot of pain; he opens an eye and answers Tristan in gasps.) Yami: Yes-- but one more attack like that-- and it's over! ACT 3 <10:46> Tristan/Cyber Commander: Whoa, that trap card just *nailed* Yugi's lifepoints-- or maybe I should say, *our* lifepoints. (Joey gulps. Big Yugi looks at his hand; along with Magician of Faith-- Basic Insect, Anthrosaurus, Rock Ogre Grotto #1, and Kagemusha of the Blue Flame.) Yami: Another hit like that, and it could be over for *all* of us. (think) Téa's soul card is not safe in my hand; I'll have to play it. (aloud, as he places a facedown monster) Rrgh! <11:00> (The card glows, and Téa, wearing a full-length purple robe, sits up from under the card and looks around.) Téa/Magician of Faith: Uh... heh... (She spots Yugi, Joey, and Tristan) Téa/Magician of Faith: Hey! What's up! (All three of the guys are freaking out at the sight of her.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: Huh, boy... (They dash over and cluster around her, hiding her behind their backs.) Téa/Magician of Faith: Uh, guys...? Joey/Flame Swordsman (quickly, under his breath): Stay quiet! Téa/Magician of Faith: It's a little *early* for *Halloween*, don't ya think? (She realizes that she's holding a sorcerer's staff with the top shaped like a crescent moon) Téa/Magician of Faith: Huh?! What the?! What's this?! Joey/Flame Swordsman: Shush! Bakura an' Yugi are big duelin' giants an' are fightin' for our souls! Téa/Magician of Faith: But Yugi's right *here*! Yugi/Dark Magician (nervously): Yeah, well, the big guy's not really *me*, but he's not really *not* me... Téa/Magician of Faith: Huh?! Yugi/Dark Magician: I know it's complicated, but it has something to do with the Millennium Items Bakura and I have; it's some kind of *magic*. Téa/Magician of Faith: Magic? So I'm *not* crazy! Yugi/Dark Magician: Not unless we're *all* going crazy! Joey/Flame Swordsman: Just think of it *this* way, Téa. There's *two* Yugi's-- the cool one up there, an' the puny one down here. (Yugi groans and falls over.) Yugi/Dark Magician: Ugh- daah! Téa/Magician of Faith: Huh? Yugi/Dark Magician: ...Ogh, that's not how it works at all!! Joey/Flame Swordsman: Just a joke, relax...! Yugi/Dark Magician: You forget that *here*, I have the powers of the Dark Magician. Tristan/Cyber Commander: Uhh, Yugi, I wouldn't do that if I were... Yugi/Dark Magician: I'll show *you* who's *puny* around here! (Yugi trains his staff on Bakura's facedown monster, <12:00> and it appears with a rather harmless squeak...) Lizard /// Joey/Flame Swordsman: Uh, boy... (The duelist Yugi sees it and tries to stop him.) Yami: Yugi! Wait!! Yugi/Dark Magician: Dark Magic Attack! (Bakura's monster shatters.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: All right! Téa/Magician of Faith: Great job, Yugi! (Big Yugi grimaces, and Bakura watches the field with amusement; both know what's about to happen. Yugi stands there, having successfully completed his attack, then feels a sudden shock. He gasps in pain and falls to his knees, shivering.) Téa/Magician of Faith: Wha? No! Tristan/Cyber Commander: What was *that*? Yugi/Dark Magician: W-whatever it was it's making me go numb! Joey/Flame Swordsman: Hang in there, pal! Yami: Yugi! Yami Bakura: Hahahahah! You can't attack the Electric Lizard without some rather *shocking feedback*; a lesson your little Yugi won't soon forget! Yami (think): A trap card. (aloud, as he places it) All right, soul-stealer! I'll play my next card facedown-- and it's your move. (At that, Joey and Tristan frantically try to push Téa's card down to hide her.) Yami Bakura: Don't bother, you fools, I can see her perfectly well! Yami: Huh? Yami Bakura: Now I have all four of you right where I want you... helpless on the field, easy prey for my Man-Eater Bug! Bug 450/600/L2/earth (Bakura places a monster facedown in defense mode. Téa nervously stands as all of them eye the card.) <13:00> Téa/Magician of Faith: *Man*-Eater Bug? Glad I'm a girl. Joey/Flame Swordsman: Yugi, what's *that* card do? (Yugi is still paralyzed, and struggles to speak) Yugi/Dark Magician: Uhh, t-the Man-Eater Bug can automatically- destroy one creature on the field as soon as it's flipped up! Téa/Magician of Faith: (gasp!) Well, that's certainly *not good*... Tristan/Cyber Commander: Guys, I *really* don't wanna go back to that graveyard... Joey/Flame Swordsman: Don't you worry, Tristan; none of us're goin' back! We'll destroy that bug before he plays it! Yugi/Dark Magician: That won't work. Joey/Flame Swordsman: Huh? Yugi/Dark Magician: The moment we make an attack, that card will activate. Tristan/Cyber Commander: Graveyard, here I come... Joey/Flame Swordsman: Whaddaya sayin', Yuge? That one of us is gonna end up worm-food? Yugi/Dark Magician: I-I'm saying that there's only one way out of this-- and we're standing on it! (The other three turn and look; they're standing on the facedown trap.) Tristan/Cyber Commander: Ri-i-ight! The trap card Big Yugi laid down! Yugi/Dark Magician: Yeah, but I'm afraid to use it. The card requires that we sacrifice a creature. Téa/Magician of Faith: You mean, one of us?! (Across the field, the Man-Eater Bug peeks out from under its card; all we can see is a pair of glowing red eyes.) Tristan/Cyber Commander (bravely): Don't worry, Téa, *I'll* go. Téa/Magician of Faith: No way, Tristan! Tristan/Cyber Commander: Think about it; that Man-Eater Bug's gonna take *one* of us out no matter *what* we do! At least this way I'm takin' it out too-- whoa!! (Joey just hit him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. Tristan moans and falls over.) Tristan/Cyber Commander: Ough... I guess you disagree... <14:00> Joey/Flame Swordsman: You just got back from the graveyard. If *anyone's* goin', it's *me*! Yugi/Dark Magician: Joey, wait! Téa/Magician of Faith: It's too late! Joey/Flame Swordsman: Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!! (Joey charges, then stops, standing on top of Bakura's facedown. He looks around, then raises his sword, about to stab it down through the card.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: How tough could this bug be?! (Then the card activates, and Joey's suddenly standing on the head of a giant insect. He flies into the air, thrown off, and lands ungracefully on its shoulders, using his sword to keep it from turning its head and biting him, trying to stay on its back. 'Big Yugi' watches, worried but somewhat stunned, as Joey the tiny Flame Swordsman grapples with the Man-Eater Bug.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: Aaaa-aaaghh! Big Yugi! Use the trap! Do it! Do it now! Please!! I- I don't want my friends to get hurt! Aaaagh! (The other Yugi hesitates, then seems to resolve himself to respect Joey's decision.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: Sacrifice me-e-e-e!! Yami: I'm activating a trap, sacrificing my Flame Swordsman to do so. The "Horn of Heaven"! Blasting its celestial tune directly at your Man-Eater Bug, obliterating him from the field once and for all! (The ground around the bug's feet shines with light. Yugi struggles to his feet.) Yugi/Dark Magician: B-but, Joey...!! Téa/Magician of Faith: What's happening to him? Tristan/Cyber Commander: He's disappearing...! Joey/Flame Swordsman: Don' worry about me-e-e...! (Both Joey and the Man-Eater Bug vanish. Yugi, Téa, and Tristan are devastated; Téa sobs.) <15:00> Tristan/Cyber Commander: He's gone...! Just like that, my best buddy's gone! Yami Bakura: Hmhmhm. Don't worry, you'll soon be joining him in the graveyard. You can spend an eternity together! Yami: Rrrghh... (Meanwhile, Joey has arrived in the graveyard.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: The graveyard. Pretty creepy... but they got *Tristan* back, so *maybe*... huh? (He looks around, sensing something, then sees it.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: Gaaah!! (A specter in a long purple cloak, carrying a scythe and wearing a string of cards across its chest, is floating toward him on the wind.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: The Reaper of Cards! And he's come for me!! Hohh, no..!! ACT 4 <15:27> Yami Bakura: I hope you don't harbor any illusions about rescuing your friend Joey from the graveyard. You've already played Reborn the Monster, the only way to get him back! And soon the Reaper of Cards will claim his soul, forever! Téa/Magician of Faith: Poor Joey... he sacrificed himself... (Meanwhile, Joey is running as fast as he can in the Flame Swordsman's armor, the Reaper of Cards floating along behind him.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: Ahh-haaaaahhh....! Aaahhh...! St-stay away from me! (He trips over a rock and falls in the dirt. He yells, watching helplessly as the Reaper closes in...) Joey/Flame Swordsman: Aaaaaaahhhh! (Téa's eyes are welling up with tears.) Téa/Magician of Faith: He *can't* be gone... (A tear falls, <16:00> and when it hits the ground it makes a ripple. Téa's card starts to glow, then so does she. Yugi turns around.) Yugi/Dark Magician: Hm? *Téa*...? (Téa is now shining like an apparition, giving off brilliant white light and dazzling sparkles of glitter. She looks completely shocked at her own strength.) Yugi/Dark Magician: Wait, she's the Magician of Faith! Téa's tear activated the magic effect of her favorite card! Yami: That's right. And the effect of the Magician of Faith allows me to bring back one magic card from the discard pile and add it to my hand. (The magic glow from Téa siphons off and solidifies into a new card in their hand.) Yami: And the card I choose? (slaps it down) Reborn the Monster, which I play *now*! (In the graveyard, the Reaper swings its scythe on Joey, just as he vanishes...) Joey/Flame Swordsman: Nnngh...! (...And reappears on the field, just in time to cower and start blubbering.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: No, I don' wanna...! Wha? (Joey's sitting on the Monster Reborn card, looking completely confused. The other three gather around.) Téa/Magician of Faith: Joey! Yugi/Dark Magician: Joey! You're back! (Joey looks around at his friends.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: All right! Yami Bakura (to Yami): You waste your time and your turns rescuing these foolish mortals. Yami: *My friends* are never a waste of time! Make your move. Yami Bakura: Hmhm. Oh, I'll move. And you will lose. <17:00> *This* is the play that will end the match and win me your Millennium Puzzle. First, I will play the Lady of Faith in attack mode. of Faith 1100/800/L3/light Yami Bakura: And then the card that will turn your friends against one another-- the "Change of Heart"! (He shows them the card Bakura named as his favorite card earlier; it depicts an angel split right down the middle between light and darkness, one of its wings feathery and the other black and batlike.) Yugi/Dark Magician: "Change of Heart"..! Isn't that *Bakura's* favorite card? Yami Bakura: And a very magical card it is. With this card I can turn you against your comrades; the very friends you sought to protect, you will now destroy! Yugi/Dark Magician: No, I refuse! Yami Bakura: You won't have a choice in the matter! (As Bakura speaks, we see visions of Yugi as the Dark Magician, possessed and blank-eyed. He stabs his staff at Joey the Flame Swordsman; clobbers Tristan the Cyber Commander with it; and chases Téa the Magician of Faith.) Yami Bakura: The "Change of Heart" card allows me to control *any* opposing monster-- and I choose you, little Yugi! Hehehahah! Yami: Leave the young one out of this! Yami Bakura: Why should I? By simply destroying him I defeat *you* as well. You're here to guide and protect *hi-i-i-im*?!?! Then protect him against *this*! (He slaps down the "Change of Heart" card. Yugi flinches away from the light, trying somehow to resist it.) Tristan/Cyber Commander: Yugi! Joey/Flame Swordsman: Yugi! Téa/Magician of Faith: Yugi! Yugi/Dark Magician: Uggghhhh... (Yugi raises the arm he's shielding his face with, just a little, to look-- and drops it in shock at what he sees. A physical manifestation of the "Change of Heart" appears; it's their mild-mannered friend Bakura, dressed as the two-faced angel.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: It's *Bakura*! Téa/Magician of Faith: The *real* Bakura! Yugi/Dark Magician: Bakura! So your soul was sealed into *your* favorite card, too! (<18:00> Bakura smiles, and flits forward, speaking without moving his lips.) Bakura/Change of Heart: I want to help, but we must act quickly, Yugi! (He flies to the Lady of Faith; the monster gasps with surprise, and falls asleep on her feet. Her head changes to become Bakura's; he is now the new Lady of Faith. Now he can speak.) Bakura/Lady of Faith: I've taken over one of *his* cards instead of yours! Yugi/Dark Magician: Huh? Yami Bakura: Aaugh! Bakura/Lady of Faith: I'll control her while you attack *me*! You *can win* against the *evil* Bakura! Yugi/Dark Magician: I can't! I'd be destroying you, sending you to the graveyard! Bakura/Lady of Faith: I don't care, it's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit! *Do* it!! Yami Bakura: Be quiet!!! (A golden eye glints on the big Yugi's forehead, and the Millennium Puzzle lights up to match, streaming multicolored light. The duelist Bakura yells, unable to endure the light.) Yami: I have a better idea! If the evil power of Bakura's Millennium Ring can pull souls *from* people, perhaps the power of my Millennium Puzzle can put them back! (Bakura, the real one, opens his eyes. He's now full-size again, sitting where his double once sat.) Joey/Flame Swordsman: All right! *Our* Bakura's back where he belongs! Tristan/Cyber Commander: But where's the *evil* dude? (Yami Bakura has replaced his other half-- in the dress of the Lady of Faith. He appears, then realizes what has happened.) Yami Bakura/Lady of Faith: Ugh...! This can't be!! Yami: Listen closely, Yugi. Use the power of the Dark Magician; send him to the graveyard, *now*! Yugi/Dark Magician: You got it! Dark Magic Attack! Yami Bakura/Lady of Faith: Ugh...! Ouaaagh!!! (He shatters in Dark Magician's reversed light, <19:00> and is conveyed to the graveyard, screaming all the way.) (He appears in the card graveyard in an electric-blue burst of light-- dressed once more as Bakura, not the Lady of Faith.) Yami Bakura: The Millennium Puzzle was almost mine!! (Then the Reaper of Cards looms up behind him. He turns, and screams...) (Clouds drift lazily past the moon, dimming it as they pass, in the skies of Duelist Kingdom.) Yugi: Are you okay, Bakura? Bakura: I am now, thanks to you. Yugi: Hmm. Where did you get your Millennium Ring? Bakura: My father picked it up on one of his trips. (Flashback. The Sphinx bakes in the Egyptian sun.) Bakura (VO): He told me it's from ancient Egypt; I think that's where they're *all* from. (Bakura's dad wears glasses and has dark grey hair, tied back in a ponytail. He carries a shoulder bag and is wearing a khaki suit with the sleeves rolled up, with a matching hat. Looks to be maybe an adventurer of some kind. He's walking through a narrow, dusty street lined with awnings and stalls.) Bakura (VO): He was shopping in a merchant bazaar when the Millennium Ring caught his eye. (The Millennium Ring certainly stands out on a table of cheap jewelry and trinkets. The merchant shows him a monster card.) Bakura (VO): The man who sold the Ring to my father said it had something to do with Duel Monsters; but that never made any sense to me, since the card game is new and the Ring is clearly ancient. (Bakura's dad probably didn't notice that this innocuous merchant had glowing red eyes... End Flashback.) Bakura: When my father got back, he gave it to me. He said he felt I was destined to have it. (Meanwhile, their friends are waking up. Joey looks half-asleep, Téa's rubbing her eyes, and Tristan yawns.) Tristan: I just dreamt Bakura went totally mental! <20:00> Joey: Same here! Last time *I* snooze with duelin' cards under my pillow... (Bakura leans over them, the picture of innocent goodwill) Bakura: Sleep well, guys? (Tristan and Joey spring together, terrified.) Tristan and Joey: Bakura!!! ...Huh? (They're still hugging each other. Beat.) Tristan: Hands off. Joey: You grabbed *me*. Tristan and Joey: Huh? (Ever self-conscious at being caught hugging, they spring apart and land on the ground. Yugi, Bakura, and Téa laugh.) Téa: Uh... I dreamt... we were dressed as duel monsters, and there were two Yugi's! (Yugi laughs nervously.) Bakura: Ah... (Just then, they hear a scream; birds scatter from the trees nearby.) Mai: Aaaaaaaahhhh!!! (Yugi and Bakura turn, and the other three stand up.) Joey: What was that?! Yugi: I don't know... (Tableau. The five of them run toward the sound, the full moon bright above.) Yugi: ... But whatever it is, we'll face it together! END <20:35>